We Need Sweets Every Now and Then
by Dandalion
Summary: Blaine wears a candy necklace.


There will be a part two to this where Blaine gets some revenge...and some other tidbits that might be in the same verse or might be in other verses idk...either way, they'll all have to do with candy ;D

* * *

_What the _hell _is that?_ Kurt thinks, staring at Blaine's neck as his boyfriend learns some choreography that he missed when he was absent. Okay, Kurt knows what it is, but he just can't believe it. A candy necklace? _Really?_ What, is he five years old or something?

He sees Tina wearing one too, so that explains where Blaine got it. But at least she had the dignity to wrap hit around her wrist discreetly, rather than have it on display.

It isn't even big enough to hang down at all, so it's more like a choker around Blaine's strong neck.

Kurt swallows thickly as the bastard brings the string of candy up to his lips, sucking one in and biting down on it to break it off. Kurt stares as the necklace snaps back to Blaine's neck, his breath quickening and his eyes narrowing as he watches Blaine's jaw work to suck and chew.

_Okay, so maybe it's a little hot_, Kurt thinks. But it's still _ridiculous_. Kurt hasn't even seen a candy necklace since like, 6th grade, much less eaten one himself in that time. He wonders if Blaine knows that he looks like a twelve-year-old schoolgirl.

Images of Blaine in a skirt and knee-high stockings suddenly flood his mind, and he has to look away to collect himself because that is _too_ weird. He doesn't even want to acknowledge the hard-on he's now sporting.

His eyes flick back to Blaine, who's now standing at the piano, learning the harmonies that he missed. Kurt takes a moment to appreciate Blaine's outfit; his sweatpants hang a bit low on his hips and whenever he reaches his arm forward or up or really at all, his loose striped t-shirt raises up, hinting at that beautiful v-shape that Kurt loves.

He smiles at his boyfriend's wonderland of a body, but the grin quickly fades into a scowl when he reaches Blaine's neck, the necklace once again stretched across his chin as he nibbles the candy off.

Kurt sighs, resigned to his fate. _Fine_, he thinks. If Blaine wants to play it that way, he is totally up for the game. His cock twitches at the internal pun and he shifts his legs, hoping no one has noticed his untimely erection.

Unfortunately, Puck—_naturally_—catches the movement. He smirks at Kurt and mouths "Get some" with a wink and a glance in Blaine's direction. Kurt rolls his eyes and blushes slightly.

"Oh, I will," he mutters to himself. Kurt is glad it's a Friday, because he has the house to himself for a few hours and he and Blaine already had plans to go there after school. Blaine glances up at him and beams; his expression turns confused at the hungry gleam in Kurt's eyes and the way he licks his lips. "I most certainly will."

* * *

When glee club finally (_finally, finally_) ends, Kurt all but drags Blaine to his car and tries not to speed all the way home. Getting pulled over would be seriously detrimental to his plans.

Blaine barely seems to notice that anything is going on, sitting in the passenger seat and fiddling with the radio, all the while gnawing on the candy. Almost half of it is gone. Kurt prays he won't finish it before they get there.

Fortunately, when he pulls into the driveway, Blaine seems to have had enough, letting the mostly eaten necklace rest against his throat. He gets out of the car and heads for Kurt's front door, still not suspecting a thing.

Kurt unlocks the door and ushers Blaine in. The second he closes it he turns around and grabs his boyfriend's shirt, flipping them and slamming Blaine into the wall.

"Wha—Kurt?" Blaine asks, only to be cut off by Kurt's lips pressing against his, his tongue immediately shoving its way in and sliding along Blaine's own.

"You have no idea," Kurt says, punctuating the last word by thrusting their hips together, "how much grief you were causing me in glee today. I've been hard for an hour. All because of this _damn_ thing." He accents his point by pulling the necklace back from Blaine's throat with a single finger and chuckling darkly when he lets go. It snaps back and Blaine gasps, the sounds emitting from his mouth quickly turning to moans as Kurt reaches down to free him from his pants.

Kurt strokes Blaine a few times in his boxers before pulling those down too, letting them stretch across his knees. He continues to pump Blaine as he works his own pants down and frees his erection. He lets go of Blaine's cock, much to his boyfriend's chagrin, and brings his hand up to Blaine's face.

"Lick," he demands, and Blaine doesn't hesitate to listen. He licks up Kurt's palm with a wet, flat tongue, covering it with his spit. "Good boy."

Kurt smirks at the way Blaine's eyes practically roll back in his head when he wraps his hand around both of them. _This is only the half of it_, he wants to say. But he doesn't want to ruin his surprise.

As he strokes them together languidly, he moves his lips down to Blaine's neck, mouthing at the candy there.

"Hng, god, _Kurt_," Blaine says, bucking into Kurt's hand, creating a delicious friction between their cocks.

"Shhh, baby, I've got you," Kurt whispers against Blaine's neck. "You've been bad, haven't you? Teasing me all through glee club with this damn candy necklace, sucking it and nibbling it. All I wanted was to rip it off your neck just to get you to stop. You know I was hard the whole time? Just watching you, wishing I could act on it, and you had no idea. You have_no idea_ what you do to me."

"I—I think I have some idea," Blaine bites out, head thrown against the wall and eyes shut as his entire body shakes, his hips out of control against Kurt's, dick sliding roughly against him, in and out his fist.

"Cheeky," Kurt admires before promptly shutting Blaine up by starting in on his neck.

He moves a hand up to push all the remaining candy pieces together, before sucking around them and Blaine's skin, eating them off the necklace with little regard to how much of his licks and bites meet mostly Blaine's neck rather than the actual candy. He maneuvers one into his mouth and just sucks, hard, feeling the piece become a little smaller moment by moment as Blaine whines at the sharp pressure against his skin.

"Kurt, I'm gunna—ah!" Blaine groans out, and without stopping his assault for a moment, Kurt grips the base of Blaine's cock, not giving him any relief and not moving his hand at all.

"_Please_," Blaine begs, stretching his neck further to allow Kurt's hungry lips better access, while pressing his hips against Kurt's body, seeking any kind of friction and finding very little.

"Uh-uh, baby," Kurt murmurs against the darkened, angry marks on Blaine's neck. "You have to suffer just like I did. You're going to wait to come until I'm done with you."

Blaine screams when Kurt starts nibbling again, moving along his neck to cover all his bases, some of the chalky bits of candy sticking to the wet skin of Blaine's Adam's apple. Kurt's sure his lips are swollen at this point, chin a bit wet and mouth aching, but he's insistent on finishing what he started, on carrying out his promise.

Kurt starts thrusting very lightly against Blaine's thigh, still gripping his fingers in a circle around the base of Blaine's erection. He knows he told Blaine he couldn't come, but he never said anything about himself…

He starts to rub himself firmly against Blaine, not allowing Blaine any relief but moaning his own pleasure into Blaine's neck, biting down hard as he feels himself start to come. He fucks against Blaine, coming all over his thighs, teeth working deep into his skin before releasing as to ensure he didn't draw any blood.

He pauses to catch his breath for a moment, panting against Blaine's shoulder and feeling Blaine's shaking start up again, more intensely this time. He figures he should cut his boyfriend some slack, and gears up to continue his task.

He bites and sucks at the remaining candy, trying to finish them all as quickly as possible while leaving as many marks as he can, absolutely wrecking Blaine's skin with hickeys. He's down to the last one, and just as he closes his mouth over it, directly over Blaine's Adam's apple where there's lighter bruising than everywhere else, he moves his hand rapidly over Blaine's dick, holding Blaine best he can as he comes, loud and messy and desperate.

Kurt pulls back a bit, still chewing on the last piece of candy, some of it ending up in Blaine's mouth when he latches on to Kurt's in a frantic kiss, all tongue and lips and wet and need. Blaine slumps down to the floor when Kurt dares to let go of him, laughing a bit hysterically when he reaches a hand up to prod at the intense bruising Kurt had left with his mouth.

"Oh, my _god_," Blaine moans, dropping his hand in what is seemingly a move to not get turned on again (and doesn't that entice something in Kurt, the fact that Blaine likes a bit of extra pain with his pleasure?) "Come here."

"Demanding," Kurt teases before sliding down to the floor himself, curling up with Blaine even though they're still in the entrance of his house, half dressed with their pants and underwear around their legs and come sticking between them.

"I think we both know who the demanding one is in this relationship, and it is so not me," Blaine supplies, warranting a light slap on the thigh from Kurt.

"So, lesson learned?" Kurt asks, looking up from Blaine's chest to see him smiling down.

"Definitely: never, ever, _ever_ beg Tina to let you have one of her candy necklaces so you can see what will happen if you use it to seduce your boyfriend."

"Blaine Anderson, you _planned_ this?!" Kurt gasps, sitting up a little and grinning, even if he feels a little played.

"What can I say?" Blaine laughs. "I like it when you get a little dirty."

His bedroom eyes are so intense that Kurt can't help but drag him up to his room and fuck him into the mattress until he's pretty sure Blaine will be walking funny the next day.

* * *

That Monday, Blaine walks into school wearing a—only slightly out of character—chunky, fashionable scarf. Kurt smirks at him when they come together at Blaine's locker, causing Blaine to blush and self-consciously tug at it a little.

He gets a few weird looks throughout the day from his friends, but Blaine doesn't think they suspect anything. They probably just assume Kurt got it for him.

Unfortunately, the football players take notice as well. Blaine's been lucky in the past—he was slushied his first week at McKinley, but due to his tendency to lie low and keep to himself, at least in the halls, that's remained the only time.

But the scarf is apparently a red flag for Azimio, who, upon spotting Blaine entering the cafeteria, beckons his friends and stands, slushy in hand.

"Nice scarf, fairy," he sneers, and before Blaine even has a moment to respond with some sarcastic snipe about Azimio's wit, he's being hit with slush and ice.

Most of it hits his chin and below, which is good in that it doesn't burn his eyes or nose, but bad in that it immediately seeps into his shirt.

He stands there, shell shocked for a moment, ignoring Azimio and his friends high-fiving around him before retreating. When the cold snaps him out of it, he starts towards the glee club table, angrily unwinding his scarf.

"Unbelievable, am I right?" he begins, standing at the table and looking down at his friends. The rest of his rant dies on his lips as he looks around at their faces, their expressions ranging from full-blown alarm (Rachel) to seriously impressed (Santana). "…what?"

Blaine…" Kurt whisper-shouts, causing Blaine's eyes to seek out his boyfriend, whose hand is around his own throat. "_Honey_."

Blaine's eyes widen and he pulls the sticky, wet scarf back around his neck, sure that his face is as red as the dye staining his shirt.

He turns and dashes out of the cafeteria, hearing a wolf whistle (no doubt Puck) before he ducks into a bathroom.

"Oh, my god," he says to himself, staring in the mirror. He hears the door open and flinches, ready to be attacked in some way, but it's only Kurt, who pushes him into the handicap stall and unbuttons his shirt with amazing precision.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt moans, stripping Blaine of his scarf as well, leaving the soiled clothing on the floor and laving his tongue over Blaine's sticky sweet skin.

"_Kurt_," Blaine bites out, gasping when Kurt latches onto his sore neck, sucking hard. "What are you doing?"

"Some of them are fading," Kurt provides, stepping back to admire his handiwork and pressing a thumb against one of the bruises. Blaine groans against it. "I love that they all saw, that they know what I do to you."

"Yeah?" Blaine breathes out, grinning up at Kurt and receiving a wide smile in return.

"Yeah," Kurt affirms before kissing him, slow and dirty.

Blaine doesn't wear a scarf for the rest of the week.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Comments make me smile thiiiiiiiiiiis big :)


End file.
